


Lights Out

by sunmino



Category: South Club (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, underground boxing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmino/pseuds/sunmino
Summary: There are certain nights worth staying up for.





	1. Prologue: Ebb & Flow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reuploaded and semi rewrote this chapter again because I finally have an idea of where I wanna take this fic!

Taehyun has already been awake by the time he hears the front door open and close. If it weren’t for the fact that he knew _who_ had just arrived at four in the morning he might have been freaked out, but it’s a routine he’s grown accustomed to.

 

Quickly getting out of bed, he pads down the dark hallway only to slow in his step when he sees the lights be flicked on from where the kitchen is located and hears rummaging. Making a detour, Taehyun heads to the bathroom adjacent to him and opens the cabinet under the sink to pull out the first-aid kit.

 

He spares a glance at the mirror and takes in his disheveled appearance. Dressed in plain boxers and a white oversized Chicago Bulls shirt that is askew from his haste, Taehyun tries his best to tame his messy bed hair before stepping out and continuing toward the kitchen.

 

Mino is sitting down at the small dining table and pouring himself a shot of whiskey when Taehyun enters. He shrugs off the gray hoodie he’s wearing, revealing the black tank top underneath that highlights his tanned skin and tattoos. His hair is damped from the rain that fell earlier with a few drops of water sliding down the side of his face that Mino doesn’t bother to wipe away.

 

Downing the shot, Mino closes his eyes momentarily to enjoy the burning taste as it slides down his throat. His gaze locks with Taehyun’s once he opens them again. “Hey,” he greets him with a tired smile on his lips and rubs at one of his shoulders.  

 

“Hey yourself.” Taehyun replies and places the kit down on the table. He first examines Mino with his eyes as the other pours himself another shot then leans down for a closer inspection.

 

Mino complies easily. He’s hardly hurt, aside from the usual bruises around his cheeks and jaw, and from the small audible sigh he hears from Taehyun lets him know he’s happy about that as well. He does have a cut on the arch of his eyebrow that isn’t too deep and Taehyun goes to work taping it up first then cleaning the rest of his face up.

 

Once he’s done and puts all the supplies back in the kit, Taehyun disregards the dirty swabs for now and settles himself on Mino’s lap. Mino’s arms go to wrap around him securely and feels Taehyun’s hand trace the side of his face lightly.

 

“Did I wake you?”

 

Taehyun shakes his head. “I can never really sleep when you’re out.” He says softly, holding back the concern in his voice and is silently thankful Mino came home with only minor injuries. “An easy win?”

 

“Yeah. Think the place is finally running out of good competition.” Mino answers with a smirk that falters slightly. “Took him down after 4 rounds but the fucker nicked me good.”

 

Taking Mino’s hand, Taehyun notes the reddening around his knuckles and brings them up to his lips. “I’m glad you’re okay.” He murmurs, lips brushing against his knuckles before placing a kiss on them.

 

Mino’s expression softens at Taehyun’s gentle action and he cups his cheek with his other hand, smiling when Taehyun leans into his touch. “Of course. If it had been serious you know I wouldn’t have come back here.”

 

He leans forward for a kiss but Taehyun slinks back. Mino makes a face. “What’s wrong?” he asks, cocking his head and earning the smallest smile from Taehyun.

 

“I get why you do this, really. I just wish you wouldn’t put it off as something not to take seriously unless you get badly injured.”

 

“I mean, I haven’t lost yet so that’s a good thing, right?” Mino grins dopily, trying to make light of where this conversation looked to be going.

 

Taehyun sighs with a shake of his head. “It’s not about you winning or losing, Mino. It’s about you getting hurt that I care about.” He moves to stand up but Mino tightens his hold.

 

“Don’t go.” He sticks his lip out in a cute manner, knowing Taehyun couldn’t stay upset with him for long.

 

Taehyun rolls his eyes at the attempted display. “I’m just going to get you an ice pack so your bruises don’t swell up in the morning.”

 

Mino lets him go reluctantly and Taehyun flicks his forehead playfully before heading to the kitchen to get the ice pack. After retrieving it, Taehyun closes the freezer and is about to turn around when he feels Mino come up behind him.

 

“I’m sorry if I worried you, that wasn’t my intention.” Mino mumbles into the base of his neck, nose nudging the side as he presses closer to him.

 

Taehyun is glad his back is to Mino because the other would have seen the sincere smile that formed on his lips.

 

Turning around in his hold, Taehyun meets Mino’s gaze warmly right before smacking him with the ice pack to his cheek. Mino hisses at the coldness while Taehyun throws his head back laughing, enjoying Mino’s reaction all too pleasingly.

 

“Too cold?” he teases, removing the pack from Mino’s face.

 

“Just a little, but I guess I deserve that.” Mino says as he takes the pack from Taehyun’s hand and presses it to his cheek gentler.

 

Taehyun gives him a sympathetic look and shake his head. “No, you don’t.”

 

The tone of Taehyun’s voice must have brought something out of Mino because he goes in to kiss him but once again Taehyun doges his kiss and places a hand on his chest.

 

Mino looks at him questioningly, thinking Taehyun may still be mad at him but receives the other’s brows scrunching up as his nose wrinkles in distaste.

 

“You smell.” Taehyun states simply.

 

“Oh.” Mino lets out an embarrassed laugh to hide the relief, but he doesn’t draw away and puts the pack down on the counter beside them. He hovers over Taehyun, their breaths mingling. “Then do you want to shower with me?”

 

Taehyun tilts his head, eyes glinting teasingly as their lips brushing against each other’s. “Just shower?”

 

Mino’s response is to lift Taehyun up onto the counter as he finally claims his lips. He can feel Taehyun smile through the kiss as he wraps his legs around Mino, caging him in between his thighs, and lacing his arms around his shoulders.  

 

He digs his fingers into the sides of Taehyun and licks insistently at his mouth. Taehyun parts his lips with a small gasp, welcoming the other’s tongue as he tugs Mino closer to him and rubs his hips against him.

 

Encouraged by Taehyun’s enthusiasm, Mino rolls his hips back and brings his hands up under Taehyun’s shirt to caress his skin sensually. The little noises escaping Taehyun only fueled Mino on as he kissed those rapidly swelling lips.

 

Taehyun surprises Mino then by tugging at his hair and tilting his head to the side. Mino doesn’t have time to question Taehyun because the next moment he feels Taehyun’s lips attaching to his neck, biting softly and licking all over his heated skin. Mino doesn’t stop the moan that slips out as Taehyun’s lips press against his throat.

 

When Taehyun begins mouthing at the juncture between his neck and shoulder is when Mino knows they need to take this somewhere else. He grabs the back of Taehyun’s thighs and pulls them away from the counter, Taehyun immediately locking his feet together behind him.

 

“Bathroom.” Taehyun pants out against his neck, causing Mino to shiver in anticipation.

 

Adjusting Taehyun in his hold, Mino takes his lips again and starts walking without detaching his mouth from Taehyun’s sweet ones, clumsily moving as he makes his way toward the bathroom.

 

Mino settles Taehyun down once they’re inside, resting his forehead on Taehyun’s and smiling at him. Taehyun grins back and chases his lips for a softer kiss.

 

It doesn’t take them long to strip out of their clothes and continue exploring each other with their lips, tongue, and hands inside the shower.  

 

…….

 

Taehyun was right about Mino needing a shower, the warm water feels great cascading down his skin and helps soothe the aching muscles he feels all over his body. He also sleeps much better without sweat clinging to his skin, and relaxes under the spray of the shower head.

 

This is normal for them on most Saturday nights. Mino coming home late, usually a little bruised and battered up but never serious enough, and letting Taehyun patch up whatever Seunghoon didn’t.

 

Meanwhile if Taehyun wasn’t working the night, he’d either nap or stay up for Mino. Whatever helped ease his nerves despite the many times he’s repeatedly turned down every invitation from Mino or their friends to watch his boyfriend’s matches.

 

Mino’s been on the main roster of fighters since his rookie days but with the undefeated streak he’s had going on lately it won’t be long till he’s bumped up to fighting regularly for main events one of these nights. Something Taehyun hasn’t been too keen on happening but Mino has his reasons for fighting in an illegal boxing league just as Taehyun has his own for—

 

A tight grip at the back of Mino’s wet locks interrupts him from his thoughts and back to a panting and needy Taehyun.

 

“Why’d you stop moving?” Taehyun makes a displeased noise and grabs his ass to press their hardening groins together once more.

 

“I’m sorry,” Mino replies, laughing at Taehyun’s flushed face. “I’ll make it up to you,” he promises, kissing Taehyun fully on the mouth, coaxing him to follow with his movements.

 

Taehyun hums, content, bringing his hands to Mino’s neck and deepening their kiss. Mino knows that’s Taehyun’s way of telling him to shut his mind off of everything else and focus only on him, which Mino gladly does.

 

Wrapping an arm around Taehyun’s waist, Mino moves them back till Taehyun’s back is pressed against the wall behind him. He slipped a leg in between Taehyun’s and rocked forward slightly, the water sliding between them making it easier to move their hips together.

 

Taehyun detaches himself from Mino’s lips and places a kiss along the side of Mino’s jaw, sucking on the wet skin there. He can feel himself leaking all over Mino’s leg and helplessly thrusts upward for more friction. It felt so good, his body trapped between Mino’s and the wall. Taehyun thought he was melting, feeling Mino’s hands wandering all over his back and hips. His own hands slide down to Mino’s cock and gives it a firm squeeze, enjoying the groan he gets out of the other, then starts stroking him. Mino felt so hot and hard in his hand, Taehyun couldn’t wait for his boyfriend’s cock to be inside of him.

 

When Mino pulls away some time later, Taehyun opens his eyes to protest but watches as Mino reaches for the bottle of lube they keep on the shower rack. The click of the bottle opening made Taehyun exhale in anticipation, feeling Mino tap the side of his hip to warn him just as he presses a slicked finger inside him. Taehyun moans, rocking against the finger slowly as he adjusts to it.

 

Mino uses his free hand to angle Taehyun’s head back to connect their lips together, deepening their kiss as he slowly starts to finger him. It isn’t long till Mino has two more fingers working inside of Taehyun, stretching and scissoring him while trying to avoid his prostate. Taehyun raises one of his thighs upward, spreading himself wider and letting out a pleased sigh when Mino grips it and holds it up for him.

 

Once Mino deems Taehyun ready, he removes his fingers and turns Taehyun around, pressing him face first against the wall. Taehyun shivers at the sensation of the cool tiles beneath his cheek, but quickly warms with arousal as Mino settles behind him, the head of Mino’s cock brushing his stretched entrance.

 

The lubes not nearly as effective as it typically is due to the constant running water, but Taehyun forces himself to relax as Mino fully enters him. Mino must sense the issue as well because he grasps his cock and begins to palm it as he slowly pulls out and presses back in, building a steady rhythm in no time. Taehyun moans at the double stimulation, happy his weeping member is finally getting much needed attention and at the feeling of Mino’s cock filling him.

 

The pace they set is a leisurely one but as his hips begin to pick up speed, Mino wraps his other arm around Taehyun’s waist, cuddling him close. Taehyun manages a smile through the haze of pleasure, wrapping his own arm over Mino’s and turning his head to search for Mino’s lips. Mino surges forward to capture those soft pink lips, feeling Taehyun go pliant in his arms as they kiss languidly, unhurried by desperate need.

 

Taehyun breaks the kiss to moan, relishing at the drag of Mino’s cock along his inner walls with every thrust. He can already feel the familiar heat coiling in his belly, Mino’s hand on his cock contributing to that. The way his boyfriend rubs and teasers at his slit has Taehyun’s hip spasming as the pleasure builds.

 

Mino smiles against his skin, letting a breathy laugh out that causes Taehyun to shiver. He kisses, sucks, and bites between Taehyun’s neck and shoulders, making a row of hickey’s and bruises for him to admire later. “I’m close,” Mino’s deep voice says into Taehyun’s ear, then starts mouthing at the skin behind it.

 

Taehyun responds by leaking more precum into his hand as his body jolts, Mino’s cock pressing hard against his prostate. His body arches as he moves in time with Mino’s thrusts, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. The grip on his cock becoming faster and tighter, and his thighs jiggle just the slightest whenever Mino smacks into him.

 

Mino makes small noises every time they hit together, the force behind his movements quickening as the resounding smack of skin against skin is heightened with the water. He leans over Taehyun, breath hitching as his thrusts become more deeper and erratic. Taehyun’s moans raise in pitch, coming in shorter and shorter intervals when Mino shifts his angle to hit his prostate repeatedly.

 

Splaying a hand against the tile in front of him, Taehyun opens his eyes hazily in time to see Mino’s hand cover his own. Loving the gorgeous contrast of his tanned skin against his own lighter one, and not for the first time does Taehyun think how good they seem together, both aesthetically and personality wise. He gasps in surprise just then as Mino hammers into him relentlessly, the insistent pressure to his prostate driving him crazy.

 

“I want to feel you coming, Taehyun.” Mino whispers, breathing a low moan and snapping his hips down against Taehyun’s ass, tugging on his cock as he fucks into him faster. “Wanna feel that squeeze inside.”

 

Taehyun whimpers at the request, feeling his body spasm the next moment as his cock pulses and with a strained shout falls apart, cum spurting through Mino’s fingers and his ass clenches tightly. Mino chases his release and sinks his teeth into Taehyun’s shoulder, muffling the sound of his orgasm as he pumps into and fills him. Taehyun moans as he feels the warm liquid pumping steadily inside him, feeling the waves of sensation move through his entire body as they both ride out their mind-numbing orgasms.

 

Both of them breathe heavy and loudly as they unlink, chests rising and falling till they slowly regain their breath. Pulling out slowly, Mino kisses Taehyun’s shoulder blades tenderly. Lapping at where he bit Taehyun in apology with his tongue. Taehyun turns to face him and Mino tugs him into his arms, holding him fondly and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 

“I love you,” they say at the same time, both chuckling softly to themselves.

 

……

 

After they’ve properly showered and cleaned themselves up, Taehyun applies some rubbing ointment to the bruised areas on Mino’s face and places a couple of heating pads on his body to help with any sore muscles he may have.

 

His long fingers trail down Mino’s back and shoulders lightly, feeling some of the scars on his body. It may come off as strange but Taehyun loves Mino’s scar. There isn’t really any significance to them or something worth displaying, but to Taehyun they tell him other things.

 

Mino is a fighter and may be strong, but he’s also very loyal and has a big heart. He loves fiercely and would throw is life to protect the ones he loves—be it his family, friends, or Taehyun. That notion was enough to convince Taehyun that Mino will always be worth it.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” Mino breathes out, making Taehyun snap out of his thoughts.

 

His hand stills from where it was caressing his forearm, feeling the soft skin and hard muscle there. “And what about it?” He hums back.

 

Mino shrugs and pecks the corner of Taehyun’s mouth, taking the ointment beside Taehyun and placing it on the nightstand. He then rolls over onto his back and pats the space next to him.  

 

Taehyun scoffs, “Not even going to thank me for my hard work?”

 

“What kind of thank you do you want?” Mino asks, bringing his face closer to Taehyun’s.

 

“A kiss would do.” He answers and closes his eyes. Even with them closed he knows Mino is smiling at him, can feel his stare and warm breath on his face. It makes his heartrate increase.

 

Mino stares at Taehyun admiringly, studying the other’s features in those short few moments. He’s not sure if Taehyun is aware his face is slightly flushed or how kissable his cupid-shape lips look right now.

 

Not wanting to make the other wait longer than necessary, Mino tackles Taehyun and presses him down on the mattress. Peppering kisses all over his face and thanking him over and over again.

 

Taehyun, not expecting that at all, can only laugh as he tries to move Mino off him. Eventually giving up when his boyfriend stubbornly refuses and allows Mino to shower him with more kisses.  

 

He supposes there are certain nights worth staying up for.   


	2. A Knockout!

A fist to the face is blocked by Mino as he steps aside and circles around his opponent, noting the fatigue the other is exhibiting with each breath they release.

 

The guy he’s fighting tonight is no bigger than him. Same height, same posture, same frame, with just a little more muscle on him. But that’s what’s probably slowing him down and Mino uses that to his advantage by moving around the ring to tire him out.

 

He can easily tell his opponent is becoming frustrated with how the fight is going because the first four rounds have been nothing but Mino dodging punches and keeping a reasonable amount of space between them. The other must be used to dominating a fight early on in a match, but Mino preferred to use the first few rounds to gauge his opponents fighting style before getting serious. It wasn’t the best of methods and definitely flawed, but it worked for him.

 

By the fifth and sixth round the fight was finally picking up. Neither one of them were particularly dominating the fight but that was a good thing, especially for the audience. It meant that both sides had the same chance of being the winner and that pleased those who placed bets on them.

 

Now into their seventh round, his opponent has grown more aggressive and lunges at him. Acting quickly, Mino jumps back, narrowly missing the glove aimed for his abdomen. But his opponent continues his assault and Mino switches to defense mode, moving back and blocking the heavy hits as best he can.

 

The other intends to trap him into the corner and nearly succeeds but as he towers over him, Mino sees a small opening form. He takes it and quickly ducks out of the way.

 

Not expecting that, his opponent stumbles forward, nearly smashing into the post, but stops and turns around. Only to be met with a right hook to the side of his head and then his chin and bottom lip.

 

Mino doesn’t let the male in front of him linger on what just occurred, using the moment to his advantage by delivering a right hook to his jaw followed by several punches in quick sessions.

 

The male staggers, trying to shake off the dizziness from the stunned blows, but Mino is on him again. Throwing a double jab to his face and then crunching low to complete the move with an uppercut that sends the other’s head snapping back and falling onto the floor. Mino moves back as the other attempts to get back up but his weak body can’t support him and falls back with a defeated groan.

 

While the crowd goes wild and erupts into multitude of cheers, Mino can only hear the sound of his own heavy breathing as his body comes down from the adrenaline buzzing throughout him. It’s only when the ref takes his wrist and lifts it in the air to declare him the winner does Mino return back to his senses.

 

“KNOCKOUT!!! OUR WINNER, AND STILL UNDEAFEATED, IS HUGEBOY MINOOOO!!!!!” The announcer shouts into the microphone.

 

Mino gives the audience a smile in gratitude once the ref removes his hand and lifts his other hand up to wave as well. He then heads over to his corner, meeting Jihoon’s proud smile. His best friend pulls him into a congratulatory hug, patting his sweaty back and helping him take off his gloves as Mino removes his mouth guard.

 

“The dude barely even touched you, man.” Jihoon tells him as he presses a white towel to Mino’s face lightly. “C’mon, let’s go get you checked by Seunghoon.” He wraps an arm around Mino’s shoulder to support him as they exit the ring.

 

……

 

“It’s rare to have fighters not come out without a single injury.” Seunghoon, a medic at ACES, says as he takes Mino’s face in his hands and moves it from side to side. “Or maybe the guy wasn’t even trying.”

 

Mino rolls his eyes and reaches over for his water bottle to chug some water down. “You really keep underestimating me, huh?”

 

“Well, recalling the many times I’ve had to patch you up versus these days,” he takes one of Mino’s hands and presses a small ice pack on the swelling skin there. “I’d say it’s an improvement.”

 

Jihoon snickers from where he’s sitting and Mino grabs the towel from around his shoulders and chucks it at him, smiling when it lands with a wet smack to Jihoon’s shocked face.

 

Seunghoon sighs, ready to tell them to knock it off when the door opens and in walks another fighter. Mino and Jihoon also settle down as they look to see who it is, relaxing once they recognize the other male.

 

Jackson has a towel wrapped low on his hips, hair dripping and body sleeked from taking a shower. His face is set in a stony expression that quickly melts when he catches sight of Mino and hurries over, slapping him on the back with a big grin. “Congrats on the win tonight, dude! You were awesome.” 

 

Mino moves forward from the slap but smiles up at Jackson. “Thanks, you did good too.”

 

“I know,” Jackson replies, grin turning cocky. “Been hearing around though if you keep up with your streak they’ll have you be the main event one of these nights.” He says as he walks to where the lockers are, pulling out a gym bag and setting it aside on the bench.

 

Mino blinks, unsure if he heard Jackson right. “R-Really? Are you being serious?”

 

Jackson lets his towel drop to the floor, shamelessly baring his toned body to the other three males in the room without a care. “Yeah man, I mean you’ve proven yourself to be a pretty adequate fighter compared to when you first started out here.” He says with a smirk, recalling Mino’s first few matches as a rookie while he pulls out clothes from his gym bag. “And the crowd obviously likes you. That’s enough reason for this place to consider you good for business.”

 

“That also means there is a possibility of us fighting each other, y’know go toe to toe.” Jackson adds as an afterthought, shadowboxing the air around them.  

 

Mino chuckles with a shake of his head. “Looking forward to the day.”

 

“Oh? Already accepting your fate?”

 

“Who says I’m going to lose? You trained me, I practically know all your moves!”

 

“Not all of them.” Jackson says with a wink.

 

Mino snorts but looks over at his friend. “I really owe you for all of this.”

 

Jackson shrugs dismissively. “Don’t. I wish there was an easier way to earn money out there but at least we don’t do this every night.”

 

“Yeah.” Mino agrees, never liking to linger on the fact that his steady income came from beating the crap out of people.

 

“But hey,” Jackson speaks up again as he buttons his jeans up and slips a white t-shirt on. “Got any plans for the rest of the night?” He asks. “Couple of guys and I are heading over to _Choerry_ to cut loose, wanna join us?”

 

At hearing the name of the club Mino is ready to politely decline but he feels a pat on his shoulder and twists around to face Seunghoon.

 

“You should go, you don’t look too beat up and Jinwoo says they have a new face there that’s been making quite the buzz.”

 

“Who says I want to stare at some pretty face?”

 

“Oh, believe me,” Seunghoon says with a snort, and starts packing all his equipment into his medical bag. “You’ll take those words right back out.”

 

……

 

Flashes of neon lights, an addictive beat, and bodies swaying together are what greet Mino once he enters the club. With Jackson and Jihoon’s arms wrapped around his shoulders he lets his friends drag him to a booth that already looks packed but the warm and happy responses he gets from everyone lightens his mood.

 

Mino hasn’t really gone out much, most nights too tired from fighting to do anything but receive his payment, head home, and sleep the pain away. Now though, surrounded by other fighters, both male and female, Mino thinks it was a good decision to come out after all and reminds himself to thank Seunghoon later as he cracks up at a joke Bobby just made.

 

As some time passes and everyone has migrated to the dance floor with only a few remaining idly at the table, Mino breaks from the group and makes his way to the bar, smiling when he finds himself in front of a familiar face.

 

“How’s it going Jinwoo?”

 

A male with the most angelic face Mino’s ever seen, and who should definitely not be working at a place like this, returns the smile with a wide one of his own. “Mino! Wow, I’m surprised to see you here.”

 

Mino taps his fingers against the counter. “Jackson invited me but Seunghoon was the one who roped me into coming. Said you guys got a new hire worth checking out.”

 

“Oh, you mean Taehyun?” Jinwoo says with a laugh, pouring Mino and himself a tequila shot each. Mino hums in acknowledgement and shoots the drink back in one go.

 

“Yeah, he’s originally from here like the rest of us but moved back a couple weeks ago. Did him a favor and got him a job here, now he’s slowly taking all my customers.”

 

Mino goes to say something about that when someone takes the seat beside him.

 

“Talking about me again, are we Jinwoo?”

 

Looking to the left of him, Mino feels like his breath has just been knocked out of him and not by a fist to the stomach. The first thing Mino registered were pink heart-shaped lips, he was also close enough to see a few freckles scattered lightly across the other’s nose and cheeks.

 

The male’s attire was the same as Jinwoo’s with it being entirely black, but he had unbuttoned the first few buttons to show a sliver of his chest and rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up, showing off the tattoos that inked his skin there. Some catching Mino’s interest but not as much as the other’s face with his black hair parted in the middle, the fringe falling across his forehead in small waves. The magenta lighting of the club only heightening the other’s alluring look.

 

‘Eye-catching. That’s what the person is.’ Mino thought, unable to look away.

 

“Only just a little,” Jinwoo teases, smiling at Taehyun. When he glances over at Mino he sees his friend blatantly staring at the other and clears his throat. “I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine, this is _Mino_.” The last part said with emphasis that manages to snap Mino out of his trance only to then locks eyes with Taehyun’s cat-like ones.

 

Taehyun regards the other male, taking in his appearance and finding it a little too casual for a club like this with his plain black hoodie and dark jeans, but figures if he knows Jinwoo then it’s not from here. Not to mention he had a handsome face that was rather nice to look at.

 

Tipping his head to the side, Taehyun smiles at him. “Nice to meet you Mino, I’m Taehyun.”

 

Mino smiles back, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Likewise,” he says, gaining some of his composure back despite having the other’s full attention on him.

 

The deep, but warm voice surprises Taehyun but he can’t deny it’s an attractive feature he likes. As he stares at the other male, he also decides just then that Mino’s eye smile is just as charming and feels his own smile widening.

 

Catching the way Taehyun leans a little more forward in his seat to properly face Mino, Jinwoo doesn’t miss the slight flush forming on both their cheeks either and grins to himself as he turns away to serve another customer.

 

“Do you want a refill?” Taehyun asks, pointing to Mino’s empty shot glass. He doesn’t wait for Mino to reply and takes the glass and makes his way behind the bar.

 

Jinwoo gives him a curious look but doesn’t question him as Taehyun prepares Mino a different drink. Placing the amber liquid in front of Mino when he’s done and waiting for his reaction. The drink is cold and crisp as it slides down Mino throat and he hums in approval after swallowing, setting the glass down.

 

Taehyun is pleased and rests his hand under his chin, focusing entirely on Mino. “So, what was our dear friend Jinwoo sharing with you about me?”

 

“Oh, umm…” Mino lets a small laugh slip out at the unexpected question. “Not much, said you moved back here?” He frowns at that and looks at Taehyun confusedly. “What made you ever decide to do that? If I had the chance to leave, I’d be gone in a second.”

 

Taehyun raises a brow amusingly and shrugs. “Sorry, questions of that nature require you to be at least on a level 5 in order to unlock the story behind it.”

 

Mino’s expression mirrors Taehyun’s before he chuckles and takes another sip from his drink. Out of curiosity he asks, “What level is Jinwoo on?”

 

“10, cause he’s a ten.” Taehyun answers playfully, high-fiving the other as he passes by.

 

Glancing to where Jinwoo is talking to a group of girls, Mino looks back to Taehyun with a teasing smirk. “Is your taste only limited to pretty boys?”

 

Taehyun scoffs but a small smile plays on his lips, enjoying their little banter. “Jinwoo is also older than me.” He adds with a wink.

 

“Well, I’m pretty sure I’m older than you.” Mino says confidently, though there is a slim chance he could be wrong. He thought the same with Jinwoo but ended up being surprised to find the other at least two years older than him.

 

“I’m 25, how old are you?” Mino knows he’s right when he sees Taehyun’s face fall slightly.

 

“24.” Taehyun grudgingly admits much to the delight of Mino. “Okay you may be older than me but you’re not pretty.” He shoots back.

 

Mino doesn’t take it to heart and happily continues, “I am cute though, right?” He leans a little closer and smiles widely, scrunching his eyes closed and revealing a perfect white smile.

 

Taehyun feels his heart flutter despite himself but takes the moment to admire Mino’s face up close. His features softening when he notices a mole on Mino’s nose, finding the placement there cute. Jeez, what’s with him tonight.

 

When Mino opens his eyes only to be met with Taehyun’s own. Both feel their breath catch, but it isn’t because of their close proximity, yet neither can describe the feeling that comes over them as they continue to stare at each other. It just feels…right.  

 

“You remind me of a pup,” Taehyun eventually says as he pulls back, hoping the club’s lighting hid his warm face.

 

Mino’s own face was flushed too and for a second he feels shy at hearing that before clearing his throat. “And that means...?”

 

Taehyun shrugs again, moving aside to let Jinwoo get some glasses from under. “I like dogs.”

 

Mino breaks into another smile. “I’ll take it.”

 

They both crack up, slowly gravitating towards each other again but are interrupted when a body slouches against Mino.

 

“Theers you are buddy! Beens lookin for you.” Jihoon slurs to him drunkenly, a silly smile plastered to his face.

 

Mino sighs and shakes his head at his best friend, ‘You really know how to ruin a moment, huh Jihoon?’ He thinks to himself. Looking back at Taehyun, he sees the other’s lips curve upward amusingly.

 

“I guess that’s my cue to leave.” Mino says as he stands, adjusting Jihoon in his hold so he’s not just leaning on him. “Have a good rest of the night, it really was nice to meet you.” He tells him sincerely and Taehyun feels his heart skip a beat.

 

“You too, get home safely.” Taehyun gives him a warm smile and waves bye.

 

Mino finds the action cute and bids him goodbye. Then begins to make his way through the club while supporting Jihoon, thanking himself for being the one who drove here.

 

It isn’t until he’s driving for a few minutes does he remember that he forgot to ask Taehyun for his number and curses under his breath and then Jihoon for distracting him. He guesses he could just get it another time or ask Jinwoo for it.

 

~

 

It’s close to being 5AM and by now the club is relatively empty except for a few staff cleaning their areas up. Taehyun is more than ready to go home and sleep the night off.

 

As he exits the dressing room, he finds Jinwoo waiting for him by the bar. A smile slipping on his face as he approaches him, seeing the older dressed in his favorite gray hoodie.

 

“Hey Jinwoo,” he starts off.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How well do you know that Mino guy from earlier?”

 

Jinwoo looks up from his phone and smirks knowingly. “Interested?”

 

“Yes.” Taehyun admits truthfully. Unable to get the image of the handsome man’s smile out of his head and a little sad their time together was cut short.

 

“Oh, really?” He hadn’t expected the younger to be so taken by Mino but doesn’t question it either, he knows Mino was just the same.

 

Taehyun nods, waiting patiently, and Jinwoo smiles at him.

 

“I met him through Seunghoon, he’s more of his friend than mine but we get along just fine. He looks like a tough guy but really he’s kind of a softy.”

 

“Is that so?” Taehyun hums thoughtfully, recalling the impression Mino gave off and seeming to agree with Jinwoo’s statement.

 

“Yeah, oh and his real name is Song Minho, but everyone’s been calling him Mino since forever.”  

 

“Why?”

 

Jinwoo goes to answer when a throat clearing behind them steals his attention. The security directs his gaze to the door, signaling for them to start heading over there. 

 

“Let’s continue this another time babe,” Jinwoo says, linking his arm with Taehyun’s. “It’s time to go.”

 

Taehyun lets out a disappointed sigh. Not too happy about another conversation being interrupted but allows Jinwoo to lead the way as they walk out into the cold chilly air.

 

As they make their way to where his car is parked, cuddling close for warmth, Taehyun doesn’t have to wonder if he’ll get to see Mino again because he knows he will. What he really wonders is how long till then.


End file.
